


Hero

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Knights of the old republic references, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Space Mom Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A conversation with Leia leads to a different route for Poe during the battle of Starkiller Base.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5
Collections: Darkpilot Songbook





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on the song “Hero” by Skillet.

Getting back to Leia Organa wasn’t without difficulty, but Poe could take some comfort that he was among his friends again. Out of the interrogation chamber. 

Out of the fire, so to speak. 

He knew that Kylo Ren would torture him. He knew that Kylo Ren would hurt him. He didn’t expect to feel like he had been cracked open, splintered open. Forced to relive things like Ben leaving him, over and over and over again...

Those were what his visions looked like, again and again. 

He’d typed up his mission report, maybe punching the keys too harshly into the datapad. Maybe typing too hard. Maybe, almost, wishing he could make Kylo Ren hurt just for what he did to Tekka, to Tuanul, and more...

The door opened and it was there that Leia entered. Thank the Force. “Poe?” she said softly. “Are you okay?”

Poe set the datapad aside. “Bit mad, not gonna lie. Ren...he really broke into my head real bad.”

”I’m sorry.” Leia took a deep breath. “I had hoped that he would take some sort of mercy on you. Any at all.” A beat. “Before, he was so gentle with you...”

”Yeah, I guess he was when his damn stormtroopers forced me to my knees,” Poe said flatly. Then, “Wait. What do you mean?"

”Kylo Ren is not who you think he is. Do you remember when Ben would make up those stories about Kylo?”

”Yeah. I do.” Poe was already feeling a sort of dread coming over him. “General, it’s probably a coincidence...it has to be...”

”Ben is Kylo.” General Organa’s voice cracked. “I’m sorry. I didn’t reveal it to you because...I didn’t want you to break.”

”And the torture didn’t break me? Then again,” Poe said, “I would have preferred a complete stranger to...this.”

He looked away from Leia. Right now, he could barely look at her. 

”Did he...”

”No, I don’t know why he fell,” Leia said. “He had people who loved him, who would have done anything for him. I just...I was thinking Han could save him. I couldn’t just send you back to him after what he did...”

"If I choose to go back, will it make it better?"

Leia smiled faintly. “You are a brave man. And strong. Whatever Ren did, you aren’t weak. Not even a bit. You held out as long as you could, until you couldn’t anymore, and you kept your kindness, your spirit. I don’t say this often enough, Poe, but you are a hero. One of the best heroes I know.”

Poe smiled. It was faint, tentative, but it was there. 

”I’ll come back with him,” Poe said. “That’s a promise.”

Leia nodded. "I have faith you will. I don’t know what will happen to him after. I can’t be biased in treating Resistance prisoners...but whatever we do, we’ll keep our decency and our honor.”


End file.
